onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Eyelashes
Eyelashes (マツゲ, Matsuge) is the B-Class Rank 2 professional hero of the Hero Association. He is a member of the Blizzard Group. Appearance Eyelashes is a young man with long light brown hair tied in a low ponytail, small goatee and dark eyes with notably long lower lashes. He wears a black business suit and black tie with a white shirt. Personality He seems to be confident and doesn't like to be looked down upon. He is fiercely loyal to Fubuki and obeys her orders without question. Plot Human Monster Saga The Blizzard Group Arc Eyelashes, along with Mountain Ape, accompanies Fubuki to Saitama's place to convince him into joining her group. He and Mountain Ape attempt to crush Saitama but are easily defeated. Monster Raid Arc He attempts to aid his fellow members of the Blizzard Group in fighting Do-S , but fails and falls under the monster's mind control. He is later smashed into a wall by Tatsumaki along with other heroes. Unnamed Saga Psychic Sisters Arc Eyelashes was present among the Fubuki Group as they opted to meet Saitama at the Hero Association's HQ. He was particularly livid at the fact the former ascended to A-Class, angrily ruminating on what it was that made him so special. While Fubuki was accompanied by Saitama to the prison level of the facility, she commanded Eyelashes to have the rest of the crew stand guard at the entrance. Soon after, they were met by their leader's sister, Tatsumaki. The Fubuki Group attempted to bind the Tatsumaki's psionic power, but it came to no avail as the Psychic Bind taught to them by Fubuki herself wasn't nearly powerful enough to stop their leader's elder sister. Appearances in Other Media Omake A New Wind Blows Eyelashes makes his first appearance talking to a newcomer. He takes the newcomer to fight Banero with the rest of the Blizzard Group. They surround criminal in an alleyway. Eyelashes has a short back and forth conversation with Banero before the criminal decides to attack. The Blizzard group quickly subdue him and then discuss how to split the credit. Eyelashes suggests that newcomer should receive no credit as he did not contribute in the fight. During the fight against Demonic Fan, Fubuki and her underlings try to defeat the mysterious being but are easily defeated, and are subsequently rescued by Fubuki's sister, Tatsumaki who takes her away after defeating the Fan. Struggle of the Blizzard Group The Blizzard Group is in need of a new car. Fubuki suggests that there are plenty of flyers nearby and if they, the Blizzard Group, work together they should be able to earn 5 million, enough to buy a new car. The Blizzard Group begin their part-time jobs for a week and Eyelashes decides to work as a mailman. They work tirelessly, but only manage to earn 3.5 million. Growth Process Glasses stops a robbery at a grocery store, where he encounters his old comrade, Eyelashes. They chat and discuss each other's situation and Eyelashes praise Glasses on his improvement, although Glasses denies it, saying he has much more to improve on. They suddenly hear an explosion in the distance and Glasses heads towards it. Eyelashes tries to stop him as he believes Glasses can't handle it on his own, but Glasses states his conviction to grow and leaves Eyelashes behind, who calls Fubuki. He watches Glasses leave as he informs Fubuki about the situation, feeling jealous of Glasses. Abilities & Powers As a top ranking B-Class hero, it can be assumed that Eyelashes is a fairly skilled and powerful combatant. Being ranked 2nd in B-Class means he has the potential to become an A-Class hero, he is also likely the strongest member of B-Class after Saitama and Fubuki as well as the strongest of Fubuki's subordinates. Fighting Style Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Given the shape of his weapon of choice, Eyelashes most likely engages in close quarters combat. Psychic Combatant: It is unknown if he truly possesses psychic powers, however, he stated that Fubuki taught him and the rest of the Blizzard Group one psychic technique: *'Psychic Binding' (念動金縛り, Nen-dō Kanashibari): An ability used to suppress the power of another esper. He first used it on Tatsumaki with his comrades but failed miserably. Equipment Eyelash Curlers: Befitting his hero name, he is wielding a pair of eyelash curlers during battle. They can change their shape through unknown means, in a process which Eyelashes calls "Curler Release" (ビューラー解除, Byūrā Kaijo). It is unknown if this is due to an ability of his or an attribute of his curlers. :Weapon Change (暗器変形, Anki Henkei): Eyelashes transforms his eyelash curlers into weapons. So far only one form is shown: :*'Retina Awl' (網膜千枚通し, Mōmaku Senmaidōshi): Eyelashes transforms his eyelash curlers into a pair of claws, which he uses at close quarters combat. Major Battles References Navigation fr:Faucils Category:Characters Category:Human Category:B-Class Category:Male Category:The Blizzard Group Category:Heroes